Balance of Power
by MidnightCrystals
Summary: ‘Bring forth the carriers of darkness and light.’ or so the ancient riddle goes. Now, in order to get the Sennen items Kaiba and the others have to free the guardians. But who are these Guardians? And what are 4 specific people doing in the Shadow Realm?
1. Prologue to the Legend

Life is not fair.

That was one of the phrases Seto Kaiba had heard many times in his life.

One that he understood well.

He had not asked for all this hocus pocus and magic with the duel mosters that came to lfe and the Egyptians who couldn't get it through their heads that, sure, he beilived that magic existed, that the Sennen items were created by the ancient Egyptians 3000 years ago to protect themselves against an ancient evil, and that a young boy named Yugi Moto had been sharing his body with a 3000 year old spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Sure, he beleived it.

He just didn't want to be caught up into it again.

So then why was he sitting on the dusty floor of an ancient temple gazing at a bunch of symbols that meant absolutely nothing to him? Oh yeah, because the bloody Egyptians wanted his 'help' and he was too much of a bloody coward when it came to turning his brother, Mokuba, down for _anything,_ especially when said brother was looking at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes.

Bloody hell.

Kaiba sat forward and rubbed his temples as he looked down at the text he had to use to translate the hieroglyphics on the wall. The day _had_ been going well.He had been making great leeway on Kaiba Corps., had prefected a new game, had fired (then rehired but hey, it's the thought that counts) half the staff, and had even managed to get in a game with Mokuba. Then suddenly the Trouble Turban Trio had showed up and asked for his 'help' in deciphering the hieroglyphics in a temple pyramid to find the location of the Sennen items so that they could 'properly' destroy them (which was stupid in Kaiba's opinion because the items had fell into a pit in the earth where they should be more then safe). Then when he had asked them why _he_ should go to _Egypt_ to _help them_ they responded that since his past self possessed one of the Sennen items he would possibly have a sort of connection to them. And just when things couldn't get worse, right when he was going to turn them down (in the most sincere way, really) Mokuba suddenly appears out of no where (apparently he had been listening to the whole conversation from around the corner) and begs him to go. And he, being the willing slave to his 'adorable' little brother's every whim that he was, stupidly gave in.

So here he was, sitting on a cold stone floor and giving himself a headache by staring at a bunch symbols. Well, at least he wasn't alone. Mokuba, after much begging, was allowed to come and, to make matters worse, Pegasus was here. Yes, Pegasus, but unlike the rest of them, he was here to learn more about the Pharaoh's past.

Ah, the Pharaoh a.k.a Atem. As much as Kaiba hated to admit it (though never aloud) he missed the young Pharaoh deeply. At first he had thought that the 'Pharaoh' was a strange nickname people gave to Yugi. Then, when he had finally found out who the 'Pharaoh' truly was (and finally believed it) it was too late; he was gone. Kaiba looked down at his script again. To him Atem was the only one who truly shared his passion for the Game. The only other one who truly understood it. Who understood the adrenalin, the power, the feel of the 'monsters' energy coursing through you until you feel as if _you're _the one on the field fighting. The feel of really being one with your creatures.

The feel of giving them life.

And now he couldn't share that anymore. Atem was gone and all that is left of him is a memory. Kaiba still couldn't really except that. Atem was the Game Master, the Duel Legend. Yeah, yeah, he knew that Yugi had beaten Atem at their last duel, but that was just once in Atem's whole life. But because of that victory Atem was gone. And Kaiba knew that he would probably never feel the exhilaration, the challenge of ever facing a worthy opponent ever again.

"Hey Seto, how far have you gotten?"

Startled, Kaiba looks up and meets the choclate brown eyes of his brother. "Um, far I guess. How far have you gotten?"

Mokuba sat next to him on the stone floor. "None of this makes any sense to me. It's just... Pictures."

"Do not let your mind be confused by simple images." a female voice cut in and Kaiba glances up to see Ishizu Ishtar approach them with her brother and adopted brother Malik and Odion walking calmly behind her. Taking the torch in her hand she brings in up next to the wall, illuminating the figures there. "Think of it as a complex and demanding puzzle just waiting to be solved."

"A puzzle that gives you a migraine and makes no sense what so ever, no matter where you put the pieces." Kaiba comments quietly while looking down at his script.

"Young Kaiba, you take too much for granted." Isis says looking at him solemnly. "The answer may be in front of you."

"Well-"

"Quite fascinating, this place, don't you think Kaiba-boy?"

Kaiba resisted the urge to turn around and strangle the owner of the voice. "Why sure Pegasus; if you like staring at unmoving 'ancient' pictures."

Pegasus looked amused as he came into the light of the five torches, white blond hair falling over one eye. Kaiba turns away from him and stands up, brushing himself off while looking at the wall. Glancing away, he sighs and turns toward the Ishtar siblings.

"We're wasting our time. I'm telling you, there's nothing here." Kaiba says slapping his hand onto the wall behind him. "Maybe we should all go home. The Sennen items should be fine where they are-"

"Ah, Seto?"

"What?" Kaiba asks his younger brother, whose eyes have gone wide. Looking around he realizes that everyone was staring wide-eyed at the wall behind him. Taking a deep breath in preparation for what ever it is, Kaiba turns around.

From the place where his hand is in contact with the wall is a sort of a ripple effect, waves heading away in all directions from his hand. The wall now seemed to be made of water and if that wasn't weird then the fact that every symbol the waves touched began to glow a gold color was.

With a mighty tug Kaiba pulled his hand away from the wall, but the deed was already done; every symbol on the wall was glowing.

"I take it this is new?" Kaiba asks Isis, who numbly nods her head. Then, right before their eyes, the symbols begin to change and rapidly rearrange themselves, forming lines and, to Kaiba's surprise, coherent sentences.

"Yes, definitely new." Odion comments quietly. Kaiba glances at him before turning back to the now 'translated' tablet.

.

_Through past, present, and future_

_Balance has reined_

_To have what you seek_

_It must be regained_

_._

_Bring forth the carriers_

_Of darkness and light_

_And only through them_

_Will you win this fight_

_._

_Two seeded from evil_

_Two seeded from good_

_To bring back the world,_

_To be as it should_

_._

_The keepers of elements,_

_Through Shadows they're born_

_But from this world_

_They've been schemingly torn_

_._

_Through past, present, and future_

_Balance has reined_

_To have what you seek_

_It must be regained_

_._

Kaiba blinked. The balance must be regained? But was it ever lost?

"Hum, apparently we have to bring back the 'carriers of darkness and light' in order to get the Sennen items."Malik says, arms slightly crossed as he gazes at the wall.

"'Through shadows they're born'." Mokuba says slowly. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I don't know." Kaiba answers absently.

"What ever it is, it doesn't matter right now." Odion says raising his torch next to the wall. "All that matters is that we find these 'keepers of the elements'."

"But how?" Mokuba asks. "The script itself says 'from this world they've been schemingly torn'."

By this time Kaiba had phased them out. Mokuba was right, the words did seem familiar. But how? Kaiba pushed the thought aside and focused and the last phrase. Past, present, future, balance has reined... Past and present... in the past and present... it must be regained... balance... regained...

"We wish to regain the balance." Kaiba found himself saying clearly. At his spoken words the group had went quiet and was now looking at him in confusion. That is, until the words started to glow and rapidly rearrange themselves once more. Raising an eyebrow at the others, Kaiba silently read the new phrase.

.

_To find the keepers_

_you must solve seven trials_

_To face off against fears_

_memories and denials_

_._

_Your strength will be tested_

_You body, soul, and mind_

_There is no turning back_

_So leave all doubts behind_

_._

Just as Kaiba finshed reading those words the temple began to shake, as if suddenly hit by an earthquake. Looking down he saw the floor underneath them crack and his last thoughts before the floor gave away and he and his companions were dropped down into the abyss below were 'What have I got myself into now?"

00

Far away in another dimention, a pair of bright crimson eyes open.


	2. Good Luck Friends

Hey! This is MidnightCrystals. I'm kinda new at this so I need you guys to bare with me. I don't know if there is going to be any pairings in this story, I'm kinda of making it up as I go. So if you guys have any ideas of what to put, please tell me. I need all the help I can get. Thanks!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

And a special thanks to; **_Journey Maker_**

You're my first reviewer! Thanks!

Now onto the story.

00

00

Darkness

Well, that's all that could be seen while facing upwards anyway.

The young man lying on the ground gave a groan and raised a hand to rub his temples. When said hand wouldn't respond much to his mental command he realized that his body was stiff and cold and felt as if it had never been used before and his eyesight was blurry and disoriented. Allowing his hand to drop back to his side he turned his head to the right, crimson eyes struggling to focus.

What was going on? Where was he? The young man closed his eyes and focused on his memories, pulling them forward. His life hit him like a grenade and his eyes snapped open once more. Oh yeah, his name was Atem and he was a 3000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh who had imprisoned his soul in the Millennium Puzzle to save his kingdom from an ancient evil. Then the most recent memories came forth and he let out a quiet sigh. Yugi...

He still remembered the looks on his friend's faces as he walked into the after life. The looks of sadness and betrayal. But he had no other choice, it was his time...

Wait. The afterlife? Was this the afterlife...no. No this isn't the afterlife, it is the Shadow

Realm. But how did he get here? Atem sighed and rested his cheek against the cold stone floor... hold up. Cheek? Cold? He could feel solids? But how was that possible, you could only feel solids if you had a corporal body...

Letting out another groan he forced his complaining muscles to pull him into a sitting position. As a wave of dizziness passed over him he clutched his head in his hands, mentally sighing at another piece of evidence that he was in fact, alive. Lifting his head he blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing his vision.

A tanned hand with a gold manacle on the wrist came into view as his eyesight cleared and focused. Glancing down at his body he realized his was dressed in a pair of soft black velvet pants and a long sleeved satin shirt. Around his hips was a black chorded belt lined with what looked like sapphires. And attached to the belt, looking as if they belonged there, was the Millennium Scale and Cross.

Atem blinked and looked down at his chest. Sure enough, there was the Millennium Puzzle, hanging from his neck on a gold chain. Gripping the Puzzle with his left hand he lifted his right to touch his forehead. But before it could make contact it was stopped by the feel of cold metal. Confused, Atem forced his numb fingers to wrap around object and pull it away from his forehead. It slid off easily into his hands and he gazed down in confusion at the gold crown in his hands. It was almost the exact replica of the one he had when he was Pharaoh, except for one obvious detail; embedded snugly in the center on the crown was the Millennium Eye.

Sighing and slipping the crown back onto his head, after all it wouldn't do to loose one of the Sennen items, Atem stretched his sore body, silently realizing that it was the exact same one he had as Pharaoh. But as his left hand fell to rest on the ground beside him it came into contact with something cold and fleshy. Tensing and wondering what creature's presence he was in he turned his gaze to look; and almost jumped back 10 feet.

Creature indeed. Lying on the ground in a sleep that looked fit for the dead was the Tomb Robber a.k.a the Thief Lord Bakura.

Atem mentally swore and yanked his hand back. This was great. Now not only was he trapped in the Shadow Realm, he was trapped in the Shadow Realm with_Bakura_ of all people. Could it get any worse...

Of course it could. Because at that moment Bakura shifted and let out a quiet groan, an indication that he was coming around. Atem sighed once more and rested his head in his hand, gazing tiredly at his enemy. Bakura, he noticed, looked almost exactly like he did in Ancient Egypt, the only things missing were the scars that had marked his body. His skin was tanned and he was wearing white velvet pants and a white satin shirt with a white chorded belt (with rubies embedded in it) around his hips. All in all, his outfit was the exact opposite of Atem's. The only difference was the absence of the crown and Sennen Items; and of course, the fact that hanging around Bakura's neck was the Millennium Ring.

Bakura gave another soft groan and Atem watched as hazy dark violet eyes slowly opened. Taking pitty on the disoriented Thief Lord, Atem reached over and gently shook his shoulder, knowing that, that would help Bakura focus. Bakura blinked slowly, no doubt wondering why he was surrounded by darkness.

"Am I dead?" the voice alone caused Atem to flinch slightly. Even confused and disoriented, Bakura managed to pull off being threatening.Without even trying. Probably because, even when soft, his voice was laced with darkness.

"Not quite." Atem found himself answering. Then he watched with interest as the haziness cleared sharply from Bakura's eyes and the Tomb Robber shot up into a sitting position; only to give a groan and clutch his head, no doubt from his body and mind's response to such a sudden action. After a few minutes of holding that position, Bakura raised his head and Atem was met with vivid violet eyes.

"Pharaoh." Bakura said flatly. "What are you doing? What-" he cut himself off as his eyes peered around him. "We're in the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, obviously." Atem said, just to annoy the young Lord. Bakura turned his chilling gaze back onto him.

"Allow me to restate that; _why_ are we in the Shadow Realm?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Bakura sighed in exasperation and raised a hand to rub his temples. After a few minutes of silence where Atem focused on their surroundings and Bakura remained silent, obviously thinking about some disaster or another, Bakura stood slowly to his feet, closing his eyes against the obvious wave of dizziness. Atem followed suite, but as the black dots disappeared from his vision he saw Bakura begin to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Atem called after the Thief Lord. Bakura paused in midstep and turned toward him.

"Straight, obviously." Bakura commented before turning on his heel and walking forward. Atem stood still and debated for a moment before heaving an irritated sigh and jogging to catch up with the Tomb Robber. Bakura glanced over his shoulder.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because believe it or not I'd rather be in the presence of an egotistic maniac then wondering the everlasting darkness of this place alone. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hum, suite yourself. But I'm not going to baby-sit you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure."

Sighing and glancing upward, Atem wondered what he had gotten himself into.

00

00

Giving a frustrated sigh Kaiba opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. The floor, he could now tell, was made of some kind of mable and was black and cold to the touch. Looking up to try and see from where they had fallen, Kaiba was surprised when he was met with the sight of a black glossy obsidian ceiling. Sighing at the fact that there was obviously no escape Kaibe looked around to analyze the room.

The room was simple, with a few stone chairs and tables and on the far end wall hung a blank gold tablet. Tearing his eyes away from the tablet he focused on his companions, who were all now coming around.

"W-where are we?" Mokaba asked as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. The others had similar expressions as they all pushed themselves to their feet. Kaiba opened his mouth to comment when out of the corner of his eye he saw a gold light flash. Turning toward the source He saw that the gold tablet from earlier now had words on it. Heaving a mental sigh he walked toward it, ignoring the others when they first looked at him weirdly, then followed him. When he stood in front of the tablet he stopped and read the newest 'riddle'.

.

_Welcome Friends_

_Your path is now clear_

_Now what you must do_

_Is get out of here_

_._

_You reside in a house_

_Of ancient dark times_

_Get to the top floor_

_Before the seventh bell chimes_

.

_There are seven floors_

_That you must pass to solve_

_Each holding a trial_

_As you go, they evolve_

.

_Be careful dear Friends_

_For it's your fears you will face_

_A floor for each one_

_Only seven can race_

.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. Oh, how he hated riddles.

"'Only seven can race?' but there's only 6 of us." Odion said while rereading the tablet.

"Maybe the tablet, or whoever's controling it, knows something we don't." Malik stated. Then suddenly he doubled over in pain, right hand clutching his chest. Isis and Odion catch him before he hits the floor when his legs gave out.

"Malik, what's wrong?" Isis asked worriedly. Malik then slumps limply in their arms. Shifting slightly to get his feet back under him he then looks up at Isis and gives her a small reassuring smile.

"It's... Nothing, just a sharp pain in my chest that I wasn't prepared for. It was strange yet... familiar in a way."

"A sharp pain it your chest that's familiar." Kaiba states flatly before shaking his head. "You Egyptians are so strange."

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Malik said straightening and batting his siblings hands away. Isis was giving him a hesitant look while Odion crossed his arms, but both appeared to let it go.

"Ok... anyway, how to we start this game-" Pegasus started while giving Malik a curious. But he didn't get to finish for, at his words, the wall beside the tablet rippled. And disappeared.

"That answers that question."

Ignoring the others Kaiba took a deep breath; and walked into the darkness through the door.

00

"Ow, my head." a young, feminine voice spoke to the surrounding darkness. Wide brown eyes opened; only to stare into darkness.

"What the..."

"Are you going to lay there all day?"

Upon hearing the sound of the male voice the girl shot to her feet; only drop to her knees as pain laced through her head.

"Smooth."the male voice commented.

Clutching it she waited until the pain had receded before looking upward, struggling to make out the person in front of her. When her eyes finally cleared, she looked at the young man with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

The man was tall and tanned with spikey blond hair that seemed to go in all directions. His eyes were a sharp icy blue and he was wearing a pair of white pants and a shirt with a chorded belt with rubies on it. But there were two things that got the gir'ls attention; (1, the man had the gold symbol of the eye of Horus on his forehead and (2, attached to his belt was the Millennium Rod.

"Really, who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Marik."

"Marik?" the girl said. "I've never heard that name before."

"Not surprising. And you are?"

"Mana."

Marik looked thoughtful at her name but Mana ignored him in favor of examining herself. Come to find out she was wearing almost the exact opposite of Marik; black and blue. Which seemed ironic to her because even though he stood a little ways away from her, she could still feel the waves of darkness pouring off of him. Sighing and raising a hand to adjust the color of the satin shirt her hand stopped when it came in contact with cool metal. Curious about why she was wearing a necklace, her fingers went to the bck of her neck to unclasp the clasp. When the necklace fell into her hand her eyes widened; It was the Millennium Necklace.

Surprised yet cautious about loosing it she re-clasped it around her neck and turned toward Marik.

"So Marik, any idea of where we are?"

Marik tilted his head back slightly to look up at the sky. "Looks like we're in the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm." Mana repeated slowly. "You're joking right?"

Marik gave her sympathetic look. "If there is one thing you should know about me, Mana, it's that I don't 'joke'."

"Ok, so we're in the Shadow Realm... Now what?"

"We start walking I suppose." Marik said turning his back on her. Then he pauses and looks over his shoulder. "Unless you want to stay here of course." he added before he started walking forward.

Mana paused and looked around her. "No." she said quietly and ran after her new companion.

00

With a gasp of pain Ryo Bakura dropped the glass of water he had been holding, allowing it to shatter on the tiled floor as he fell to his knees, his hands going to his chest. His last thought was of how familiar this felt before he passed out.

00

Sitting sharply up in bed, Yugi Moto clutched his chest and gasped at the stabbing pain there. But just as quickly as it had come it went away, leaving him breathing hard and disoriented.

Getting out of bed and walking around Tristan and and Joey, who were fast asleep on the floor where they had slept for the sleep over, Yugi walked in to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with cold water. Then, turning the faucet off, he rested his hands on the sink and raised his gaze to the mirror.

He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale, and his hair more wild then usual. Wondering what could bring about these sudden changes over night, Yugi sighed and leaned his back against the door, allowing his body to slide down into a sitting position.

What was going on? And why was that sudden pain so familiar for some reason? It's like he had felt it before, but not like that. What was it?...

"Atem." Yugi said aloud as it hit him. Atem, that's why the pain was so familiar. It was the same pain he had felt when Atem had left, the feel of himself, of his very being, being torn in two. But what did it mean? Atem, his greatest and closest friend, was in the afterlife. So why was he feeling this pain?

Half curious and half scared, Yugi reached into the back of his mind, it where the mental connection that he and Atem had shared resided. But instead of finding the darkness and emptiness he had felt everytime he had reached there after Atem's passing, Yugi came up against a small chord of silver that stretched out into the darkness.

Yugi's eyes widened. Atem was... Alive? But how? Yugi rechecked and sure enough the strand was still there. Which meant that the connection between them was dim, but definitely still there. And the only way that it could exist was if Atem was still alive.

Yugi jumped to his feet so quickly that that he had to grasp the door for balance. Atem was alive. Atem was Alive! And Yugi had a pretty good idea where he was at.

"Yug, what are you doing?" Joey said tiredly as Yugi rushed into his room and flicked on the light. Tristan yawned and stretched, then raised an eyebrow when Yugi took out a duffle bag and started throwing clothes into it. Teah, apparently hearing the commotion, stood in the doorway yawning and watching the boys with mild amusement.

Joey watched Yugi continue packing for a few seconds before he stood up and sat on Yugi's bed. "Yug, where are you going to go at this time of night?"

Yugi paused in midstep before slowly placing the last article in his hand into the bag and zipping it up. Then he looked up and met Joey's eyes.

"Egypt."

00

00

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it?

By the way, what do you guys think the pairings should be? I'm not sexist so it can be anyone with anyone. Vote please! R and R.


End file.
